


Alexander Washington: The General's Son ("Lost and Found" Rewrite!)

by The_Dreamers_Quill



Series: Alexander Hamilton-Washington's Legacy [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, General Washington's 5-Star Parenting, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Overprotective George, Paranoia, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive George Washington, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Secret Organizations, Self-Hatred, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamers_Quill/pseuds/The_Dreamers_Quill
Summary: May, 1777.The citizens of America and the soldiers of England are at war with each other over the issue of American independence, and General Washington tries valiantly to keep his struggling army afloat, amidst whispers of a separate rebellion brewing behind the scenes against the General himself. A third side enters the war, the Soul Stealers, bearing a grudge against George and his family unlike any ever seen before.He prays for a savior, someone who could help him get the army back on his feet, so he can lead them to victory. And yet... In the back of his mind, Washington grieves for the son he lost at the age of two years old, not knowing that the help he so desperately wishes for will arrive in the form of that very same son, Alexander Washington-Hamilton.However, just as he informs the boy of his parentage, disaster strikes, and George's world is turned upside down, as is Alexander's.Will they be able to fix this? Or will America fall in the process?(REWRITE OF "LOST AND FOUND"!)





	1. The General's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I read through "Lost and Found: Stories of the Revolution" (my Washingdad is Ham's father fanfic) and realized there were too many errors for the story to run smoothly, so I decided to rewrite it. I will still keep the old version up in case you want to read that while I work on the next chapters, but I won't be updating that one anymore. Anyways... this is the rewrite. Enjoy!

_ Curse those idiots in congress. Curse them and their inability to get anything done! _

Alexander Hamilton groaned as that thought ran through his head, folding up the dispatch and stuffing it in an envelope. It was your normal summer’s evening at Valley Forge, and while many of his fellow soldiers were outside enjoying the fresh summer air or sleeping peacefully in their tents, Alexander was stuck inside, trying to finish those dispatches for General Washington before the man went to bed. He dearly wished he could sleep, so he could be well-rested for the day tomorrow, but his duties were more important. The young orphan looked over and noticed his tent-mates the Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens sleeping in their beds, feeling a wave of envy wash over him.  _ Later, Alexander. You have to finish George’s dispatches first. You can’t let him down. _

* * *

 

Some time later, Hamilton had  _ finally  _ finished those damn dispatches, gathering them up in his arms and setting out on his rather short journey to the General’s tent, which thankfully was not too far away from his own. He got up carefully, creeping around the sleeping form of his two comrades, and snuck outside, walking over to Washington’s tent, sticking his head in to check and see if Washington was still awake. Turns out, he was.

It was his lucky day.

“General? I finished those dispatches for you.” He said, stepping into the tent. George looked up in surprise as Alexander entered, slightly startled by the man’s rather unexpected entrance. 

“O-oh. Thank you, Mr. Hamilton. I’ll take those.” George stammered slightly, holding out his hand for the dispatches, giving Alex a small smile as the boy handed him the letters. They stood there in silence for a few moments, a silence that was only broken by the voices of their comrades-in-arms outside the tent, until George finally spoke again. 

“Son, if you would please stay for a moment, I have a rather pressing matter I need to discuss with you. It’s been on my mind for quite some time, and I wish to get this conversation out of the way.” George smiled warmly at Alex, sitting down in one of his chairs, watching as Alex did the same.  _ Now’s as good a time as any to tell him the truth…. If I don’t tell him the truth now, the chance may never come again, _ George thought, his stomach twisting at the thought of Alex never knowing of his true parentage.  

_ Don’t call me son. _ The words were on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but somehow he found he could not say them, as if some magical force was preventing him from doing so. He settled on a different response instead, as he sat down across from George, meeting the older man’s eyes. “Whatever you wish, General. I’m open to any conversation you wish to have.”

“Alexander…. I have a story to tell you, but first I wish to ask you a question.” George slowly began, not really sure how to tell Alex the truth. He decided to just go with it. “Have you ever heard of a group called…. The Soul Stealers?”

Alex flinched at the name of the group, recalling some of the stories his comrades had told of running into those men while on patrol. There had been some rather… grisly incidents, ones he didn’t wish to visualize at the current time. “Y-yes. But what do they have to do with anything?”

“Everything.” George responded, his eyes narrowing and fists clenching at the thought of the bastards who had taken his son away from him. “You see… Martha’s children were not the only kids residing in the Washington family household. We actually had another child… by the name of Alexander George Washington.   _ My son. _ ” He whispered the last part, his eyes shining with the grief he had kept hidden all these years. 

Alexander rested a hand on George’s shoulder, squeezing it.  _ Alexander George Washington, huh?  _ He thought, his eyebrows raised.  _ I didn’t know Washington had another son… he never talks about him….  _

“God, I wish I could have saved Alex from what happened… I failed him...If I could have saved my son, I would have not lost him.” George muttered to himself, his self-blame for what had happened with Alexander’s kidnapping once more getting the better of him. “It’s all my fault.”

“George… what happened to Alexander? You never really talk about him these days…” Alex voiced his thoughts, trailing off as his eyebrows narrowed in concentration, trying to piece together the puzzle that was Alexander Washington. 

_ He still hasn’t figured it out yet….  _ George thought, giving Alex a small, sad smile. “I guess it’s only right that you know, given how much you mean to me…okay, I’ll tell you.” He sighed, mentally preparing himself before he began telling his son about the worst experience of his life.

“Alexander George Washington was born on January 11, 1755, just four years after Martha and I got married. We were overjoyed at the news of his birth, and lived in peace for two years… two amazing years… before I lost him for what seemed like forever. You know how I mentioned the Soul Stealers earlier?” George suddenly asked him, and Alex nodded, deciding not to comment on it and to just let George talk. “Well, in 1757 on Alexander’s second birthday…. They stole him. A kidnapping, some would call it.”

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry sir… that must have been terrible.” Alex’s eyes were wide as he stared at George, the hand that was formerly on the General’s shoulder now holding Washington’s. 

“It was,” George murmured, looking down and seeing that his and Alexander’s hands were intertwined with each other. A smile graced his face, and he felt warmth spread through his body at Alexander’s touch. Alexander was never one for personal contact, after all, and he only let a few people touch him in such a manner. George was honored that he was among them. “I did everything in my power to find him… yet I could not. It broke my heart….. I was never the same person I once was.” 

Alexander sat in silence, unable to comprehend such a thing had happened to his beloved General. To lose a child in such a manner…. And not know whether that child was alive or dead...the pain must have been unimaginable. Finally, he spoke, his voice slightly hoarse. “D-did you ever find out what happened to him?”

George nodded. “Actually, yes I did. In fact….. Alexander George Washington is sitting right in front of me.” He smiled at Alex, who froze at the implication, his eyes widening. 

A blanket of silence fell over them, as Alex stared at George in shock, unable to believe what he had just heard. “Y-you’re kidding me, right? How did you know I was your son? You could’ve just made it up!”

George chuckled slightly at Alex’s shock, having expected a reaction like that. “I would like to say that I knew you were my son the first time I caught sight of you, but it was actually Lafayette who helped me discover the truth. He brought me the papers that confirmed your identity…. which was even further confirmed when I saw the birthmark on your left arm.”

“I-I….” Alex rubbed the spot where he knew the little, star-shaped birthmark was, still staring at George.  _ This is too good to be true. I call him “father” in my mind sometimes….what’s to say we may be biologically related? It would explain why he calls me son all the time. _

“Alex?” George gently prompted him, looking at the boy with a concerned expression on his face. 

“G-George….Pa….” Alex looked at George, remembering the grief that had been prominent on the man’s face not too long ago. He felt his heart twist with pain, knowing he had been the one to cause that grief. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered, looking down as he felt a single tear roll down his face. “I’m so sorry I put you in such a state when I was stolen….”

“Alexander. Look at me.” George commanded sternly, taking his son’s hands in his. Alex did what was asked of him, looking up at George, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “What happened was not your fault. You had no control over it-”

Suddenly, the tent flap opened, cutting off George’s sentence as Charles Lee was admitted to the room. Alex looked up at the sudden intrusion, feeling his unbridled hatred toward Lee brewing in his stomach. 

“General Washington, I have a letter from Tallmadge for you. He asked me to send it by way of courier, and I volunteered to deliver it.” Lee explained his arrival, the lie rolling off of his tongue smoothly, hiding the gun behind his back at an angle that George would not be able to see it. 

“Oh, really?” George asked skeptically with a hint of annoyance in his voice, eyebrows raised as he stared at Lee.  _ I know Major Tallmadge absolutely loathes General Lee… there would be a snowball’s chance in hell that he would trust his correspondence with Lee. Something seems fishy here…  _ “May I please see it, sir?” 

Lee nodded, inwardly smirking, for he knew his plan was working. He handed the letter to George, watching the General as he opened the letter. He reached into his boot, pulling out the pistol he always kept by his side, and turned around so that his back was facing Washington and Hamilton. The two patriots were oblivious to what he was doing, staring at each other, seemingly holding a conversation with their eyes. 

The turncoat had no regret for what he was about to do, that much he knew. He quietly inserted a bullet into the sleek, black weapon, taking care not to make a sound for fear of being noticed by the two enemies he had been assigned to kill by President Bean. 

As he readied his gun, he steeled himself, thinking of what Alexander’s reaction to  _ dear Georgie _ ’s rather untimely death would be. The bastard would most certainly fall apart, blaming himself for being the cause of George’s demise, and would destroy himself in the process, thus annihilating two of the most powerful people in the Continental Army. Washington’s death would allow Lee -and by extension the Soul Stealers- to take control of the army, and therefore be able to turn the war in British favor, vanquishing all hopes of American independence. It had to be done.

And General Charles Lee would be the one to do it.

It was with a smirk on his face that the traitor turned around, once more facing Alex and George, pointing the gun at Washington. George looked up at the sudden movement, letting out a gasp as he realized what Lee was doing.

“General? What's wrong?” It was then, in that moment, that Alexander saw the gun, and he froze, his heart stopping as his mind figured out what was going on. “N-no…..” 

Lee grinned at Alexander, his eyes gleaming with the excitement he felt at finally being the one to get rid of the boy’s father. “Yes, Mr. Washington. It's time for your father to die.” 

In that moment, Charles Lee fired the gun, the sound of the bullet flying through the air ringing in his ears. Alexander saw what was happening, and ran toward George, roughly shoving him out of the way with a shout. 

George stumbled, watching with wide eyes as Alexander took the bullet that was meant for him. The bullet struck his son in the shoulder, and George froze, feeling a wave of panic crash into him as his mind registered what had happened. 

“NO!” George shouted, running toward Alex as the impact of the bullet forced his son to fall to the ground. He knelt beside Alex, his heart beating rapidly as he gripped his hand tightly.  _ I just found him…. will I lose him again, this time forever?  _

“P-Pa….” Alex spoke quietly, his voice weak, shaking from the strain the wound put on him. George squeezed Alex’s hand, shaking his head.

“Hush, my boy. Save your strength.” George murmured, trying to remain calm for Alexander’s sake. “Save your strength, and stay alive…..please…. I can't lose you again! Not so soon after finding you!” 

“George… relax. Y-you have nothing to worry about…. I'll be okay. You'll see me again.” Alexander weakly squeezed George’s hand, giving the man as big of a smile as he could muster. “I'm…. just glad you're okay.”

“Promise you won't leave me…please….” George whispered, desperation flowing through him as he stared into Alex’s eyes. Alex nodded, his eyes starting to droop as exhaustion started to creep into him. 

“I...I promise.” He assured his father. “But I'm tired right now. May I sleep?” He inquired, and George nodded in response, giving the boy a sad smile, trying to ignore the tears he knew were in his eyes. 

“Of course, my boy. I’ll get the medic.” George said, watching as Alex closed his eyes. He sat there with his son for a moment, before he stood up and ran to get the medic, his mind focusing on only one thought.

_ Everything will be okay. _

_ It has to be. _


	2. A Seemingly Hopeless Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington watches over his son, waiting until he wakes up. Meanwhile, President James Hannibal Bean, head of the Soul Stealers, is revealed to have a familial connection with George that nobody would expect, and plots for his assassination. Lafayette finds out what happened to Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is shorter than usual, but I promise next chapter will be extra long. Please remember to leave a comment so I can have some feedback!

General George Washington sat by Alexander’s bed, watching over the man he was proud to call his son as he slept peacefully. He was gripping the boy’s hand, stroking it as he stared at Alex mournfully, his mind a cycle of self-deprecation and fear. 

_ Why did he save me? Why did he put himself in harm's way, just to keep me safe? He should've just let me die! I deserve to die for leaving him in the first place, even if it wasn't my will to do so!  _

The great General Washington felt himself falling apart more and more with each minute that Alexander slept, falling into a state of hopelessness, his mind numb with the terrible thought that maybe his son wouldn't wake up…. that he had lost him again….

It was thoughts like these that triggered his flashbacks, which had steadily worsened the nights after Alexander had been stolen from him all those years ago. Ever so often, he would be struck by one out of the blue, and they were so easily triggered, too. George felt that, over time and as the war progressed, they would get worse. Much worse. The nightmares would get worse as well, he realized, frowning. He shook his head, clearing those pessimistic thoughts and continuing to gaze at Alexander with a warm, welcoming smile on his face.

_ Please wake up _ … _ don’t leave me…  _ George internally begged Alexander, not knowing that just ten miles from where he currently resided, a certain group he utterly despised was plotting his demise. And the demise of the very son he had sworn to protect.

* * *

 

President James Hannibal Bean looked up from the report Agent Arnold, code name Viper, had handed him, a deep frown on his face. “Lee was captured? And General Knox hung him?” He asked, and Arnold nodded. “Such a pity. He was a fine agent, one of my best.” 

“Yes. It was a terrible loss for our side. Especially since General Washington was so jubilant about the man’s demise.” mused Benedict, absentmindedly picking at a fingernail. “Speaking of Washington, he still has no idea of your true identity, right?”

“That is correct, my dear boy. My  _ dear  _ brother,” President Bean sneered when he talked of George, his face distorting into a frighteningly ugly scowl, bristling with rage as he thought of how George had stolen his rightful property from him all those years ago.  _ Martha was meant to be mine. I proposed to her before Georgie did, and yet he still managed to snag her anyway!  _ “Will have no idea that I am Lawrence Washington, the older sibling he lost all those years ago. I will reveal myself to him as he lays at my feet, dying of a blow dealt by me, and I imagine he will be  _ quite  _ shocked.”

Arnold smirked, satisfaction flowing through him as he imagined his former commanding officer’s reaction to learning it had been his own brother, who had faked his death all those years ago, who had kidnapped George’s beloved son. “An excellent idea, sir.”

Bean inclined his head in acknowledgement of Arnold’s compliment, a grin appearing on his face. “Thank you, my friend. As a reward for your loyalty, I promise you will have the honor of being present when I finally dispose of your former commanding officer, after I tell him of my true identity of course.”

Arnold smirked, imagining the expression on George’s face after he found out the truth, that his own brother would be the one to kill him. “Thank you, sir. Shall I dispose of Alexander before you take George?”

“Actually, my dear friend, I am not going to give you the duty of killing   Hamilton. Instead, it is your task to kill the Marquis de Lafayette, so  George will fall into that terrible abyss that is grief, which will only worsen as Alexander is taken away from him. Soon…. he will be wishing that he is dead, and will die a slow, yet painful death. He’ll have to go through hell and back before he is reunited with my nephew.” Bean informed the turncoat, who grinned at the prospect of George’s suffering. 

“That is more than I can ask for, sir. Thank you for this glorious opportunity, but I must ask if you still believe Alexander is the boy spoken of in the Prophecy.” Arnold said, raising his eyebrows as he stared at his commander, who nodded.

“Yes, he is the one in the prophecy. If I'm sure of anything I’m sure of that, and we shall put him to good use before we assassinate him.” smirked Bean, his eyes gleaming, as they were wont to do whenever he thought of his master plan, the plan for complete world domination. The prophecy ran through his mind as he contemplated his plan, a constant reminder of why he had to rid the world of the three men who would be the only ones to stand in his way.

“Who will be the one to assassinate him, anyway? Who do you have in mind to do the job?” inquired Arnold, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Oh, trust me. I have just the perfect person for the job” Bean said, an underlying tone of smugness in his voice. “Agent Viper, please tell Agent Wolf to fetch Prisoner 24601, the Marquis de Lafayette’s sister.”

Arnold’s eyes widened, and a smirk slowly spread across his face. “Yes, sir. I’ll be right back, sir.”

“See to it that you hurry, my boy. Time grows short.” said Bean dismissively, pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill, not looking at Arnold. “Return as soon as you have the prisoner.”

Arnold nodded, before leaving to retrieve Lafayette’s twin sister, knowing that the world would be changed forever by the time she was informed of her task.

* * *

 

Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette walked through the camp of the Continental Army, his friend and fellow officer Benjamin Tallmadge by his side. The soldiers were more talkative than usual,  whispering to each other behind their hands as they shot furtive glances in the direction of the two officers. The young Frenchman strained his ears in an attempt to figure out what they were talking about, knowing that something must have happened. Something big.

“General Lee was hung by General Knox?! Why?” One of the soldiers, a Sergeant by the looks of him, asked his friend, who shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I heard from Colonel Gibson that there’s a rumor going around that -you won’t believe this- General Lee tried to assassinate General Washington! But apparently, the General’s Aide, Alexander Hamilton or something like that, saved Washington’s life! And you know what else I heard?” The officer lowered his voice conspiratorially, and the Sergeant leaned forward,, intrigued by the story. 

“What?” asked the man, who Lafayette suddenly remembered was named Sergeant Radway. 

“Apparently Hamilton’s injury broke Washington’s heart. Some say they’ve never seen him this depressed, ever!” the other man whispered, and Radway’s eyes widened, before a knowing look appeared on his face.

“I should have expected that this would have greatly shaken Washington. You know that he looks at Hamilton like he is his own son. Those two are abnormally close.” mused Radway, and his companion nodded beside him.

It was then that Lafayette and Tallmadge knew what they had to do. 

They had to go visit General George Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Bet you weren't expecting that plot twist with Bean now, were you? That will play a pivotal role later on, and bring plenty of opportunities for angst in the near future. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you wish to see in future updates!


	3. The Chessboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Madamollise Veronica de Lafayette, and Alexander finally wakes up. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Madame Lafayette, please come with me. The President wishes to see you as soon as possible.”

  
Victoria de Lafayette, the sister of the one and only Marquis de Lafayette, looked up at the uniformed man before nodding and slowly standing up. “As you wish, sir.” She tried her hardest to keep the sarcasm from her voice when she addressed General Arnold as “sir”, knowing full well that the man did not deserve the title. He had betrayed her brother, after all.

  
Arnold grinned, linking his arm with hers as he led her to Bean’s office, making small talk as he walked. The turncoat, she knew, had a major crush on her, and would make any opportunity to make conversation with her when he was guarding her cell. He knew full well that she didn’t like him back, for she had informed him of that fact many a time, and yet kept on making advances on her anyway. They would often throw sassy comments at one another, their battle of wits a legend among the officers in the S.S.

  
God, she hated the man.

  
“So, Miss Lafayette,” Arnold purred seductively, and she flinched back, inwardly cursing the traitor’s name. “I imagine you will find yourself to be rather pleased about the mission we will be giving you today.”

  
“Now, now Benedict. Don’t go spoiling everything to her.”

  
Victoria glanced over at the sudden voice, realizing that the source of the sound was none other than President James Bean, her worst nemesis of all time. Her eyes narrowed in hatred as she met his gaze, and he chuckled, the sound sending shivers down her spine. And they weren’t pleasant shivers either.

  
“Of course, sir. Wouldn’t dream of it. We do want her to be pleasantly surprised by this mission, as we know she will be.” simpered Benedict, his smirk widening as he stared at the girl he had fallen in love with, the girl who he knew did not return his affections.

  
“Madame Lafayette.” Bean’s voice sounded like nails scraping on a chalkboard, or perhaps a fork scratching a plate, to the young girl, and she grimaced, looking anywhere but at him. “Do you have any idea why I could have called you here today?” He inquired, and she shook her head, hiding her burning desire to stick her tongue out at him.

  
“I have no idea, sir. Please, do enlighten me.” She said, and he smiled at her.  
“It's really quite simple. I have called you here today…. because I want you, my dear, to be the one to kidnap -and kill- Alexander George Washington, the General’s son.”

  
Victoria blinked, raising her eyebrows. “And just who is Alexander Washington?” She inquired, trying to keep her tone polite and conceal any snarkiness.  
“Alexander Washington is the only son of George Washington and Martha Washington, and is otherwise known as Alexander Hamilton, an aide-de-camp in the continental army.” Bean began, neglecting to mention the fact that Alexander was a dear friend of her brother’s. “Despite the fact that he was kidnapped and taken to the Carribean at a young age, he has recently been reunited with his father, and that is something that absolutely cannot happen. After all, he is the child of the Prophecy. The one destined to lead us. And yet...the Prophecy speaks of a possibility of him being the one to destroy us as well.”

  
“And this boy…. You want me to be the one to kill him?” she asked, though she knew full well she wouldn’t be killing anyone under President Bean’s orders. She detested the idea of obeying that man, and will absolutely _not_ be killing Alexander Washington, thank you very much. But for now, she had to play along, so that President Bean would not suspect that she eventually planned to deny his orders.

  
Bean nodded, confirming her suspicions. “After you bring him to us, yes. I shall arrange for your safe passage to the Continental camp tonight, so you may leave as early as tomorrow morning. While you’re there, try to gather as much information for us as possible.” He ordered, and she gave him the thumbs-up gesture, a fake smile playing across her lips.

  
“As you wish, sir.” she inclined her head, showing her “respect” for the man, and he smirked, his gaze meeting that of Arnold’s.

  
“Agent Viper, please take Madame Lafayette to the Armory, so she may arm herself for her upcoming task. Then take her back to her cell, and confiscate her weapons until she leaves in the morning. Now.” Bean ordered Arnold, who nodded and immediately did what was asked of him.

  
This war was a chessboard, after all, and Victoria de Lafayette would make an excellent Queen, since Bean was the King. While Martha was the queen for the other side, Bean knew that if he were to claim both her and Victoria as his wives, he would be able to deal a fatal blow to the other side.

  
This war was a chessboard, and this was a game President James Hannibal Bean needed to win.

  
The fate of the world hung in the balance.

* * *

 

Alexander Washington finally woke from his long slumber, hearing George’s calls for him to wake up at long last. He stared at George, unblinking, until George looked up from his book, noticing that Alex was awake. A wide grin spread across George’s face, and he set the book down, before leaning forward and pulling Alex into a tight hug, being sure not to bother the bullet wound he knew would still be sore.

  
“Son….” He whispered, holding Alex close to him, reveling in being in the presence of his boy again. “You're awake….”

  
“Pa.” Alexander’s voice was weak, hoarse even, and yet the single word he spoke made George feel guilty, far guiltier than he had ever been in his life. _His son had gotten hurt because of him. He could have died!_ “Did I…. did I save you? Are you okay?”

  
George’s face softened, and he gazed at Alex with pride in his eyes. “Yes, I am. All thanks to you, my boy.”

  
Those words made a relieved smile appear on Alex’s face, and he weakly returned George’s hug, not caring about the sudden protest from his bullet wound. “Thank god…. I-I was so scared I would lose you… especially now that I remember everything. It was as if me saving your life was the key to unlock the true memories of the past…and when the chest was unlocked, everything just came flooding out.” Alex suddenly smirked, letting go of George and staring at the man he was proud to call his father with a wide grin.

  
“Alexander Washington is back, Father. Like it or not.” His voice was firm, filled with passion, and George felt a smile grace his face. “As for Alexander Hamilton? Well, let's just say he's nothing more than a memory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review!


	4. Recoveries and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander recovers, and Victoria is reunited with her brother. George discovers Bean's plot to kill his sons. Basically, just a lot of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! :)

Not too long after that, Alexander had somehow miraculously recovered from his bullet wound to the shoulder, and was back to work as his father’s secretary. He returned to work with a newfound determination, his ever-burning desire to make his father proud pushing him to new levels he wouldn’t have been able to reach before. George noticed this, and commended him for his honorable efforts, yet still refused to give his son troops to command. The father and son had argued over this topic many a time, and it was after one such argument that Alexander found himself storming out of George’s tent in a rage, furious that George would not let him prove himself in the field. 

He walked through the camp, headed to his tent, not looking where he was going. Blinded by rage, he marched at a quick pace, determined not to cross the paths of anyone who might speak of his whereabouts to George. 

However, it was not meant to be. 

Alexander was so lost in thought, so oblivious to the world around him, that he was not careful enough while walking, and ended up running into someone. This person let out a yelp of protest as he -on closer inspection of her appearance Alex saw it was actually a she- fell on the ground, startling Alex out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Madam. I did not mean to run into you!” He said sheepishly, his face red with embarrassment. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s okay, Monsieur. I do not hold men at fault for being lost in their thoughts, so you don’t have to worry about facing my wrath.” The girl chuckled, pulling herself up off of the ground and moving a strand of her wavy, brown hair behind her shoulder. Alexander studied her for a moment, noting that she had a thick French accent, much like Lafayette’s when he first arrived to America, and looked quite similar to his dear friend. He pinched himself slightly, pulling himself out of his daze before nodding.

“And I’m sure that’s probably a very good thing, miss…” He trailed off, not sure what her name was. He had never seen this woman around camp before. 

“Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself,” The girl blushed, but still directed her smile at Alex. “I’m Victoria. Victoria de Lafayette. And you are?”

Alexander hid a gasp when he heard her name, knowing that Gilbert often spoke of a long-lost sister with that same name.  _ Laf said she had been killed! Could it be?  _ He was staring at her so much he had forgotten he needed to respond to her, snapping out of his thoughts and gracing her with his trademark charming grin. “Alexander. Alexander Washington.” 

_ So this is Alexander Washington. The prophesied boy. The one I’m supposed to kill.  _ Victoria thought, her eyes roaming over Alex’s body, memorizing every single inch of his appearance. His curly red hair, mesmerizing eyes, uniform, and dazzling smile all came together to create the son of President Bean’s worst enemy, and Victoria inwardly groaned as she felt a blush creeping onto her face.  _ Goddamnit, she couldn’t become attracted to him! I have to kill him later on!  _ She shook that thought from her head, before responding in a voice she hoped was steady and confident. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Washington. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Alex chuckled, taking a step closer to her. “I’m sure. My exploits are known to many.”  _ And yet, Father still refuses to acknowledge them in the form of giving me command!  _ “Come now, I have someone whom I think you would like to meet. A few people, actually.”

“Lead the way, Monsieur.” She told him, and he smiled at her again, before they walked to what she guessed was General Washington’s tent. The guards outside told her such, though they did not speak, as did the voices inside. 

“Colonel Washington.” One of the guards acknowledged the General’s son, and Alex nodded in greeting.

“Sergeant Gibson. I trust the General and the Marquis are still in the tent? I wish to speak about a matter of utmost importance.” He asked the Sergeant, who nodded. “Thank you, sir. I will make sure the General knows of your honesty.”

Gibson saluted the Aide, and Alexander poked his head into the tent, checking to see if the man’s words were indeed true, before stepping in. “General? Marquis? I have someone who I think you would like to meet.”

George and Gilbert looked up from the map they had been staring at a moment ago, sharing a glance with one another before turning back to Alex. 

“Oh, really? Who might it be,  _ mon ami?”  _ Lafayette inquired, and Alex smirked, light dancing in his eyes.

“Miss Victoria, would you care to join us? A certain brother of yours is present.” Alexander said, beckoning the young girl forward. Silence befell the tent as Victoria entered, and Lafayette’s eyes widened, his jaw gaping as he stared at her in unconcealed shock. Victoria stared right back, a wide grin on her face, forgetting for a moment that Bean put her in charge of killing her brother’s best friend. 

“V-Victoria? How?” Lafayette choked out, taking a step toward her, part of him unable to comprehend that this was real. That his sister was really in front of him, alive. He had been told she was killed! 

That was all it took for Victoria to pull him into one of her  infamous death grip hugs, smiling as she felt her brother’s strong arms wrap around her and hold her close. He was shaking, she noticed, and crying for the first time since she had been kidnapped, for once letting go of his persona as a strong, prodigal young warrior. 

“Victoria…. God, I missed you so much….” he murmured, and she smiled at him sadly, trying not to remember her time as a prisoner of the Soul Stealers, when it seemed as if she had lost all hope. 

“Me too, brother. Me too.” She responded, as she relaxed her grip on Gilbert, gripping his hands tightly. “The years in which I was separated from you… they were hell.” 

“Where have you been?!” Lafayette asked her, and she looked down, shaking slightly as she recalled her time in captivity.

“I….I was held prisoner. By a certain group called the Soul Stealers.” She whispered, looking anywhere but at her brother. Alex’s eyes widened, and he hid a gasp, gripping George’s hand tightly. A growl was on the tip of George’s tongue at the mention of the much-hated group, and the three men stared at her in shock. “You’re familiar with them, I trust?” Victoria added, when she suddenly realized what she said, and wanted to kick herself as she noticed the pained look on George’s face. 

“Y-yes. We are.” Washington growled, and in an attempt to calm his father Alex gripped the man’s hand tightly, reminding George that he was here. “We are  _ very  _ familiar with this organization.”

Victoria winced, remembering that Alexander was the prophesied child, and looked away from both of them. “Before you decide to trust me, gentlemen, I must come clear about something. You see…. I was sent here to kill Colonel Washington. But I will not, absolutely will not, do such a thing.”

Alexander gasped when he heard what she had been sent here to do, and George pulled Alex close to him protectively, glaring at Victoria. Lafayette looked at her with tears in his eyes, and inched closer to Alex and George, putting a protective hand on Alex’s shoulder. She smiled at this display of loyalty to the man whom she had come to develop a crush on in the short time she had known him, as the three men glared at her.

“You better not try to kill him, Victoria.” her brother growled in a low, menacing voice, causing Victoria to roll her eyes at him.

“I already said I wouldn’t even attempt it.” She reassured the man, and beside him George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I would never be able to do such a thing, especially to a charming young man I've come to respect in the short time that I've known him.”

_ Thank god. I won't lose my son again,  _ the old, war-hardened Virginian thought as he held Alex close to him, giving Miss Victoria a small smile. “Thank you for your honest candor, Victoria. However, Alexander and I shall now take our leave, so you can have time to catch up with your brother. It was a true pleasure to meet you.” 

Victoria held up a hand to stop George, as he was about to walk out the door. “Hold up, you two.Before you go, I have some information from Beanie Boy that concerns the both of you.” 

George paused, looking at Victoria with his eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Really? Do enlighten us.”

Victoria explained Bean’s extensive plot to assassinate Alexander and her brother to the General, as well as the prophecy, before promising not to play a part in any of Bean’s endeavors. Upon the conclusion of her explanation, George politely dismissed her and Gilbert from the tent so they may catch up (after thanking the young woman of course), and turned to Alexander, only now realizing he was still holding Alex’s hand. 

“Alexander…. I don’t know what to make of all this.”

“Neither do I, George. But we will figure it out. We have to.” Alexander reassured his father, giving him a warm smile. “I won’t let anyone kill me anytime soon, I promise.” 

“Thank God, because I can’t bear to lose you again.” George murmured, pulling Alex into a tight hug. “I don't know what I would do if I did. I love you too much.” 

“You won't have to worry about losing me, Pa. I’m not going to leave you, you're the best father I could ever ask for!” Alex told George, and George smiled at that, glad that Alex thought so highly of him. 

“Thank you, son. It's getting late, perhaps we can get to bed? You can stay with me in headquarters for the night.” George suggested, and Alex nodded.

“Okay, pa. I guess those missives to congress can wait until the morning,” mused Alexander, and George chuckled.

“I never thought I would hear such a thing. Come on now, let's get to bed. The night’s not getting any younger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave a comment if you wish! Thank you!


	5. Dreams of Loss and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a nightmare. Needless to say, stuff goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I can promise you lots of angst will be coming in the near future. ;)

Alex was so tired he didn't even make it to his own bedroom.

He just collapsed on the couch in his father’s office, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. George had chuckled to himself when he saw that, knowing from John and Gilbert that Alex’s sleeping schedule was horrendous, if not nonexistent. The aging general walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket that laid on the chair beside it, before spreading it over Alex and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. 

“Sleep well, my son. You deserve it.” George murmured, walking back to his desk and sitting down, beginning to work on the mountain of responsibilities he had as Commander in Chief of the Continental Army. 

The dim candlelight shone on the paper, illuminating his words as he wrote. It was the only light that was on in the room, except for the moonlight streaming in from the window, giving it a sort of eerie appearance.  _ It’s quite peaceful tonight _ , George mused, as he paused in his writing, the quill hovering over the paper.  _ I just wish it could be like this all the time- _

His train of thought was broken by a sudden noise from Alex, as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. 

“No… leave him alone… let him go…” Alex was mumbling quietly, pain evident in his voice. “Let Pa go… please!” 

George froze, as he heard his son’s favored nickname for him, eyes widening.  _ My son is dreaming about me. And it is probably nothing good, given the pain in his voice. I should probably help him.  _ With that thought in his head, he got up, setting his parchment down and walking over to Alex, sitting beside him in the chair. He scooted closer to Alex, gripping Alex’s hand and rubbing his back. 

“Shh, it's okay son. I'm here.” He murmured gently, as Alex let out a small, almost inaudible whimper, trembling even in his sleep. While Alexander Washington was a strong, impulsive soldier during the daytime, at night he was prone to suffer horrors in his mind that ordinary soldiers could only dream of. He had gotten terrible nightmares his entire life, and it only got worse as the war stretched on.

**~ _Dreaming~_**

_ Meanwhile, Alexander Washington watched helplessly as the father he loved was tied to a chair, shaking violently as his eyes met George’s. He hid a whimper as he saw Victoria hand President Bean a gun, flinching away from her as she took a step toward him. He couldn’t let them know how frightened he was now, for that would give them an almost instant victory.  _

_ “You deserve this, Alexander. You deserve to watch those you love suffer. But you don’t deserve love. You never have, and you never will.” Victoria murmured in his ear, her voice cold and filled with hatred. “Now because of you, your dear father will die. How does it feel knowing that it is your fault?” _

_ Alex held back a sob, wanting nothing more than to run forward and untie George from his chair and take his place. But Victoria, the girl he had thought he loved, the girl he had thought was his friend, was right. He didn’t deserve George.  _

_ “She’s right, Alexander. It’s your fault I’m here in the first place! I don’t even know why I ever thought of you as a son.” George hissed in anger, his voice filled with hatred. His eyes were burning with barely concealed rage, and he fixed his cold glare upon Alex, looking at him as if he were the Devil himself. “I suppose it is only fitting that my last act in this world before I am killed is to disown you from the family, Alexander. Let me make this clear: You are no longer my son.” _

_ “Say goodbye to your dear Father, Alex.” grinned Bean, as he fired the gun at George, the bullet hitting him in the heart and killing him instantly. _

_ George Washington was dead. _

_ And so were Alex’s hopes for a true family. _

_ “NO!” Alex shouted, his voice strangled as he stared at George’s broken body, eyes wide. “No… no no no no no! Pa!” _

_ “You didn’t deserve him, Alex. You never did, and never will.” _

**~ _Dream over~_**

George’s heart twisted as he heard Alex’s shout, which had bled over into the waking world. In that moment, he knew he must wake Alex up, for otherwise the nightmare would get worse. He tried to think back to when he was Alex’s age, when he had a nightmare.  _ Goddamnit, what was it that mother always did to wake me up from a particularly bad dream? Oh, I know!  _ “SON! Wake up!” He shouted, desperation creeping into his voice as he prayed that Alex would obey the command and wake up. 

Alex’s eyes snapped open, and he gasped as he recognized the voice that had summoned him to the waking world. “G-George?”

“It’s me, son.” George said softly, pulling Alex closer to him. “It’s me. I’m alive. It was just a dream.”

Alex flinched away from George, staring at him with revulsion. “You disowned me,” his voice was a whisper when he spoke, and George’s eyes widened at the words. “You told me…. You told me that I didn’t deserve you. And then they killed you!” 

“Oh Alex…” George trailed off, not really sure how to help the distraught boy. “Of course you deserve me. Everyone deserves someone who loves them, after all.” He grabbed Alex’s hands, squeezing them as he looked up into his son’s tear-filled eyes. “And I would never disown you. You know that. I’m beyond proud to have you as a part of the Washington household.” With that, he hugged Alex tightly, rubbing his back gently. Alex pulled away from George, looking at him sadly as tears ran down his face.

“No…. please don’t. I don’t deserve it. I-I….I don’t deserve you.  _ They  _ said as much.” Alex’s voice cracked, and he broke down, truly broke down, for the first time since the war had started. George held him close, rubbing his back.

“They may have said that… but it doesn’t make it true. After all, it was just a dream. I love you, Alexander. Nothing you do or say will ever change that.” George said softly, and Alex finally started to calm down, his sobs quieting. “You will never truly be alone. And I will never leave you.” 

“Do you promise?” The General’s heart broke as he heard the uncertainty in Alex’s voice, the sadness that still lingered there. He hated seeing his precious son so helpless against the might of the world, and internally vowed to protect him against whoever might seek to do him harm. 

“I promise. Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night, son?” George asked of him, and the small boy only nodded in response, making himself comfortable on George’s lap and resting his head on his father’s chest. “Okay, my boy. I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled, protectively wrapping his arms around Alex. “If the others come looking for you, I’ll explain to them what happened.”

Alexander didn’t respond, for he was already asleep in George’s warm embrace. 

_ No matter what happens, no matter what President Bean tries to do next, I will protect you.  _ George thought, as he looked at Alex’s sleeping form, holding the boy closer to him.  _ I promise. _

_ It’ll be okay, someday. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut!
> 
> Whew, this chapter was difficult to write. I rewrote it like two times! Anyways, let me know what you want to see next chapter in the comments below as well as any feedback you might have, and I'll see y'all next time :)


	6. The Prophecy Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends a healthy amount of time with Victoria and Laf before he's kidnapped by the SS, something Washington quickly discovers. In other words, stuff goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter :) Note that this chapter is extra long, bc I felt like I couldn't split it up. Once you read it, you'll see why,

 

Alexander Washington whistled to himself merrily as he walked to Major Benjamin Tallmadge’s tent, clutching a letter from the General -his father- in his hand. George had sent him to deliver the dispatch as soon as he had seen him that morning, and luckily it was the only thing he had to do today. After he delivered this one dispatch, he would be able to enjoy the beautiful day like the rest of his comrades. 

“Major Tallmadge? I have a letter for you from my fa-” Alex stopped himself before he could give away that tidbit of information in regards to the relationship between George and himself, before shaking his head and continuing. “Sorry.  _ General Washington. _ ”

Tallmadge smirked, knowing what Alex was likely about to accidentally reveal, before schooling his face into a peaceful expression. “Thank you, Colonel Hamilton.” 

“Of course, Major. Here are the letters.” Alex said, handing him the envelopes with a smile. Tallmadge nodded, before leaning in so he could whisper into Alex’s ear.

“You don’t have to worry about concealing your true identity anymore. Everyone already knows. An article was written about it in the newspaper this morning, and as I’m sure you know news travels fast around here. I would suggest you be careful. There are probably some people out there who would gladly hurt you to take revenge on your father.” Tallmadge advised Alex, who nodded grimly and gave him a small smile. “Speaking of Washington, please send him my regards.”

“As you wish, Major Tallmadge. Is there anything else you wish me to take to the General?” inquired Alex, and Tallmadge shook his head.

“No thank you, Colonel. You are dismissed for now. I suggest you take advantage of this beautiful day and spend some of it outside with your friends. Last I heard, Madame Lafayette and her brother were just outside the forest, sitting on that huge rock on the west side of camp.” Tallmadge informed the young man, who nodded in thanks and sprinted out of the tent, intent on finding his friends.

Victoria perked up when she spotted Alex, a blush coloring her face at the sight of the handsome soldier, and called out to him eagerly, waving him over to where she sat with her brother on the rock which had been described by Major Tallmadge. “Alexander!” 

Alex smiled when he heard the familiar voice of his friend for what was now a total of three weeks, waving to her enthusiastically before walking over to where she sat. “Victoria! Laf! How’s everything going with you two?” He asked, sitting down in between the brother and sister pair. 

Victoria returned his smile, brushing away a stray strand of her chocolate colored hair before responding, “It’s going okay. I see that you finally finished your work,  _ Andy. _ ” She smirked as he raised his eyebrows at the new nickname, her smirk widening as a grin appeared on Alex’s face.

“Andy? What’s with that nickname?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well, your name is Alexander, correct?”  She didn’t even wait for Alex’s nod, before continuing. “Andy is a possible nickname for someone named Alexander. Therefore, I’m calling you Andy!” 

“Fine, then I get to call you Tori. You call me Andy, I call you Tori. Deal?” Alex asked, and Victoria shook her head at the nickname, for she didn’t really favor that choice.

“Call me Ria instead of Tori,  _ mon ami _ . Tori sounds too similar to Tory, and I do not wish that connection to the very enemy we are fighting against.” she countered, and Alex gave her a thumbs up.

“Ria it is then, Princess.” grinned the soldier, pulling out his sword and pretending to anoint her as a Queen would a knight, smirking. “I hereby name thee Princess Ria the First! Rise, my wonderful lady.” He said dramatically, and Victoria hid her snickers as she played along.

“Thank you, sir. Shall I escort thee back to thy place of residence?” Victoria inquired, trying not to laugh. Alex shook his head.

“I’m afraid not, my fair lady. My father wishes to see me at my earliest convenience. I must be on my way.” said Alex in response to Victoria’s inquiry, and she smiled, nodding.

“Of course, Andy. I bid you farewell, it would not do for you to deprive the honorable General Washington of your company for too long, after all.” acknowledged Victoria, and Alex said goodby to her and Lafayette before heading out to join his father.

Little did he know, he would never reach his destination. 

Alexander walked back to the tent, clueless as to what was about to happen. His eyes scanned the trees for any sign of movement as he walked, and he paused as he saw a flicker of a shadow duck behind the tree. Curiosity awakened by this sight, he cautiously approached the tree, keeping his eyes out for any movement. 

If you were to ask the young soldier what happened after that, he would not be able to tell you very much. All he would be able to tell you is that he somehow ended up a prisoner of the Soul Stealers, and he did not remember very much of how exactly that happened. All he remembered was walking through the woods on that fateful day, and then… nothing. 

Alexander Washington was now a prisoner of one of the most evil organizations on the planet. 

The prophecy had begun.

* * *

 

Hundreds of miles away from the place where his son was being held captive by the Soul Stealers, General George Washington sat at his desk, trying to ignore the feeling of foreboding that had settled over him. He felt as if something big had happened, or was about to happen, and that something had to do with his son. An event that would change their relationship forever.

George tried to shake away this feeling of growing paranoia, reassuring himself that Alex had probably stopped to talk to Gilbert and Victoria on his way back from delivering those dispatches to Major Tallmadge. Maybe one of his men detained him with some information on the way back. He probably just got distracted talking to someone or taking care of something, knowing the lad. And yet….

And yet, something just felt  _ different _ about today. Like Alexander had  _ not  _ gotten distracted talking to his comrades. Like he had  _ not  _ gotten distracted by work, but rather something much darker. It felt… it felt as if something bad had happened to him. 

Uttering a soft prayer under his breath, George stood up, intent on finding Alexander and satisfying his overprotective tendencies. He prayed to Providence that Alex had not been stolen again, for he knew he wouldn't be able to take it if his son was taken from him again. With that thought in mind, he headed outside to attempt to find his wayward boy.

“General! General Washington!” 

As soon as he stepped out of his tent, he heard young Victoria’s voice beckoning him over to where she sat with Gilbert on the rock by the camp boundary. He smiled, shaking his head fondly before walking over to them, deciding he could ask them if they had seen Alexander. 

“Hello, Madame Victoria. Gilbert.” George greeted them politely, before getting straight to the crux of the matter. “I was wondering, have any of you seen my son? He seems to have vanished into thin air.”

“Nope. Last I saw of  _ mon petit lion  _ he was right here flirting with my dear sister!” Gilbert chuckled, and Victoria rolled her eyes fondly at her older brother.

“Shut up, Gil! Andy wasn't flirting with me, that would be ridiculous! Can you imagine such a thing happening?” She laughed, playfully shoving Lafayette.

“See? They even have new nicknames for each other.” Gilbert whispered dramatically to George, before turning back toward Victoria and smirking at her. “Come on, Victoria. Anyone with eyes could see that you and Alexandre have fallen for one another.”

“Anyways,” George interrupted the friendly family banter, filing away the information he had learned from it for later. “I do believe that instead of gossiping about my son, we should be looking for him.”

“Oh. Sorry, George,” Victoria and Gilbert said in unison, before bursting into another fit of giggles and chuckles. George just shook his head, before heading in the direction of Alex’s tent. He glanced behind to check if the dynamic duo were following him, and luckily they were. 

When they arrived at the tent, George was immediately able to sense that something was wrong.

For one thing, the tent was rather meticulously organized, with every paper and every letter exactly where it should be. Washington knew his boy was rather disorganized if he was busy, and this was the first thing that alerted him to the fact that something was awry.

Oddly enough, the second thing that alerted him to the fact that something was wrong was not discovered by him, but rather….

“G-George? I-I think you better read this,” George was startled out of his thoughts by the terrified voice of Miss Victoria, who was trembling and clutching a letter in her hand. “It's from…. it's from President Bean. And it contains information as to Alex’s whereabouts.” 

“President Bean? Why the hell would he be writing to us?” George asked, gently taking the letter from a still shaking Victoria and opening it.

**_Dear General Washington,_ **

**_You may not know me, but I know you. I am President James Hannibal Bean, head of the Soul Stealers and future King of America, and I have heard a great deal about you, Georgie. You seem to think that just because you have your so-called son by your side, nothing can stand in your way of complete victory over the British forces. Well, let me tell you something: Your “son” is no longer by your side! In fact, Alexander George Washington will become the future leader of the Soul Stealers, and there is nothing you can do about it!_ **

**_Ta ta for now!_ **

**_President James Hannibal Bean_ **

**_Commander-In-Chief of the Soul Stealers_ **

In that moment, all thanks to that small piece of paper, General George Washington’s world was torn apart.

The threads that held together the man who would eventually go on to become one of the world’s most respected politicians were unraveling, and soon everyone knew it.

This was George’s worst nightmare, and it was coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to comment any ideas you may have for the next chapter! :)


	7. The General's Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George reacts to the letter from Bean, and Victoria volunteers to go with him to rescue Alex. Laf is an overprotective big brother :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I managed to get this chapter done during AP European History today (instead of studying for my exam on Friday of course), but I only just now got around to posting it! 
> 
> I'm trying to get in as much writing as I can before my exam on Friday, so expect the possibility of multiple chapters being posted in one day. (that is also due to the fact that I have to start studying for finals soon, and I will barely have any time to write) 
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling. On with the fic!

“No,” George whispered in shock, praying to god that what he read wasn’t true. It had to be a hallucination, a figment of his imagination, anything but the truth! And yet… and yet he held the letter in his hands, and in his mind he knew it was true. “NO! I can’t lose him again!”

Gilbert rested a shaky hand on George’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s okay, George. We’ll get him back.”

“But what if we can’t?” George muttered, trembling as he slumped onto the chair that his son usually occupied, resting his head in his hands. “What if we can’t save him? What if… what if Bean goes through with his plan and kills him?”

“He would have to kill me first,” Victoria growled, staring at the letter with narrowed eyes. “He would have to kill me first before he would even think about harming a hair on Alexander’s head!” The normally jovial young lady was now filled with rage at the thought of her friend being stolen from his father, and if she had her way she would march right into the Soul Stealer’s headquarters without a second thought and rescue Alex right then and there! 

“I have to go save him… find him before it’s too late!” George suddenly said, standing up from the chair with a determined look on his face, and Victoria held him back as he made toward the door.

“Not yet, General. You can’t just go marching in there without a plan, and you  _ know  _ Beanie Boy would kill you on sight!” She sighed, and George turned to face her, the mix of sadness and determination in his eyes clearly visible. “Please, George. Have reason. Alexander wouldn’t want you to go rushing in without an idea of what you would do when you got there!” 

George sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I know…. It’s just, I can’t stand the thought of him with those… with those  _ people. _ Who knows what Bean is doing to him?”

“We know he won’t kill  _ mon petit lion _ yet, George. If he’s abiding by the declaration that Alex would one day become a political figurehead for the SS… then he would keep him alive. Not to mention the possibility of Alex maybe being able to find a way out of this situation. You know how cunning my brother can be.”

George chuckled, his desire to immediately find and rescue Alex easing… somewhat. Victoria gave him a sad smile, and he met her gaze, returning that smile. “That is true.”

“General, when you go to rescue Alexander…. Please let me go with you.” Victoria requested, and George rested a hand on her shoulder, knowing that this situation must be difficult for her as well. The aging commander understood how much the young woman loved Alexander (no matter how much she had tried to deny it), and in the three weeks he had known her he had seen that Alex at least somewhat returned that affection. 

“Please, Miss Victoria. Call me George. You’ve more than earned that right,” He told her, and Victoria nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. “And I promise I’ll let you come with me when I go to rescue my son.” He leaned in closer, whispering into her ear. “Besides, from the way he looks at you, I imagine that you’ll be my daughter-in-law pretty soon if Alex has anything to say about it.”

Blushing furiously, Victoria nodded, and Lafayette bit back a chuckle, knowing now was not the time. He had a sister to protect, for under no circumstances would he let her go with General Washington; it would be too dangerous!

“Victoria.” Gilbert suddenly spoke, breaking the peaceful yet strained silence that had fallen over the little family, his tone stern. “As your brother I will not permit you to accompany George to the headquarters of the Soul Stealers, for it will be too dangerous if I let you. You were already held captive there once before, I will not allow you to be, by some terrible twist of fate, held captive there again! Hell, last time you were held prisoner there I thought you were  _ dead _ !” The normally calm Frenchman’s voice had risen to a shout by the time he spoke the last word of his order, and Victoria shook her head, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

“Number one, you have no authority over me brother. Number two, I think I should remind you that it would practically be suicide for George to go alone, for there is a high possibility of him getting captured, and later killed, on sight! Since you, unlike me, are a commander in this army, it is only fitting that you stay behind to lead it in his absence, for if anything were to happen to the General Bean would be able to take over!” Victoria paused in her ranting, breathing hard as she attempted to control her rage. 

“You probably already know my third reason for wishing to go rescue him, but if you don't, I will be glad to inform you. I love Alexander, Gilbert. I have ever since I first laid eyes on him, and if I had to sacrifice myself for his well-being I would do it in a heartbeat!” 

George blinked, not having expected that to be one of Miss Victoria’s reasons for wishing to go rescue Alex. Sure, he knew she held some affection for his son, but he wasn't aware of how much! “Miss Victoria…. I would be glad to have the chance to fight for my son with you by my side. I would imagine that we would make formidable foes to any who dared cross our path.” 

“Victoria, please reconsider this choice! I don't want to lose you!” Gilbert pleaded, aware of the possibility of Victoria being killed should she go with the man he looked at as a father. Victoria shook her head, resting her hand on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“I'm afraid I have to do this, Gil.” She said solemnly, and pulled him into a warm embrace. “George and I have to retrieve Alexander, or the war will fall. You know what would happen were we to fail.” 

“I know…” Gilbert murmured, holding Victoria close. He sent a silent prayer to Providence for her to stay safe, for he didn’t know what he would do if they were separated again. “Just stay safe.”

“I’ll watch over her, Gilbert. No harm will come to her when she is in my presence. That’s a promise.” George smiled at the man whom he knew Alex looked at as a brother, before continuing. “I shall be leaving the army in your capable hands while we are gone, and if you need to be called away for any reason leave Major Tallmadge in charge. See to it that he is informed of our whereabouts as well.”

“Of course, Papa.” Lafayette nodded in agreement, not realizing that he had just called George “Father” in French. George’s eyes widened slightly at the nickname, before he pulled Gilbert into a tight hug, his smile widening.

“Feel free to call me Father any time you wish, son. You don’t have to hide it.” He informed Gilbert, who grinned at the man he was proud to call  his father. “Just please stay safe while we are gone. I can’t bear the thought of losing another son.”

“I promise I’ll stay safe,  _ mon papa. _ But mark my words, if anyone attempts to harm either you or my sister, then they will be dead men walking.” Lafayette growled, and George nodded.

“Understood, Gilbert. We’ll be leaving tonight, under the cover of darkness. I expect we shall return in three or four day’s time.” George reasoned, letting go of the hug. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Victoria and I need to prepare for tonight’s journey if we want to make it to the Headquarters by sunrise.”

Gilbert gave George the thumbs-up gesture with a small smile on his face, before walking out of Alex’s tent and back to his own, his mind swimming with thoughts about the day’s events.

_ I pray Alexandre is okay… if Beanie Boy chooses to hurt my brother in any way, shape, or form, he will not live to see another day! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, angst. One of the best forms of entertainment for teenagers and adults like us. A healthy dose of fictional drama a day keeps the boredom away! (I had to, I am not sorry)
> 
> On another note, I just started listening to Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, and Grease a while ago, and I am slowly starting to become obsessed with those musicals as well! Are any of you fans of those musicals? Do you think I should maybe start writing fanfic for them? Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Also don't hesitate to let me know in the comments if you have any ideas :)
> 
> Thank you!


	8. Manipulation at its Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm posting this just before my AP European History Exam (well technically it starts at noon but y'all know what I mean) so forgive me if it seems kinda rushed! We have study halls in most of my classes this morning (Like we're literally allowed to do whatever we want in English, AP Euro, and speech), so I'm planning on starting chapter nine right after I post this one.

Alexander soon found himself waking up not too long after he had blacked out, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright, vibrant lighting of this unfamiliar location. He could tell he was in some sort of room, and that he was currently lying in a comfortable bed, but nothing much as of that moment. That is, until a voice that sounded eerily like George’s interrupted his thoughts, a voice he somewhat recognized from a dream he may have had. 

“Marjorie, can you please lower the window shades? Our new  _ friend _ has finally woken up.” The man sitting next to him by his bedside asked a tall blonde woman, who saluted him before  nodding.

“Of course, Mr. President. I would be happy to do so.” She ran over to the windows, her blonde curls bouncing on her back, and closed the shades, before turning to face the unknown man once more. “Is there anything else you wish me to do, Your Excellency?”

“Not at the moment. You are dismissed for now.” replied the man, running a hand through his red curly hair that was freakishly similar to George’s, before looking at Alex. “Hello, Mr. Washington. Or should I say…. Mr. Bean?” He smiled at the chosen boy of the prophecy, the smile sending shivers down the boy’s spine. “You are my long lost son, after all.”

_ What the hell? George is my father _ ! Alex thought indignantly, too stunned by the man’s idiocy in saying such a thing to respond.  _ Even if George wasn’t my father, I love him as if he were my own. And why on Earth does this “Bean” look so familiar to my father? Could it be the same President Bean that Victoria has spoken of? _

“Ah, I see you’re in doubt of what I’m saying. That’s to be expected, of course. Washington is a natural manipulator.” Bean said, for once in his element of playing games with people. “You see, you are  _ my  _ son. And I am your true father, James Hannibal Bean.”

Alex blinked, the man’s identity confirmed for him.  _ So this  _ is  _ the President Bean of Victoria’s stories of her time in captivity. But why does he look so familiar to George? I’ll have to ask him about it. For now, play along.  _ “Okay. Whatever you say.”

“Good. You’re being obedient already. I like that. From what I read about you, you had quite the temper. I thought I was going to be a victim of one of your legendary outbursts.” chuckled Bean, oblivious as to the fact that Alex was merely acting like he agreed with him. “But of course you wouldn't turn your ire onto your own father, wouldn't you?”

“Washington has been the focus of my ire more than enough times, and I once called him my father.” Alex pointed out, remembering the argument they had the day he had met Victoria over the topic of giving him command. Now  _ that  _ had been a sight to see. Inwardly, he was cringing at the hatred that had somehow found its way into his voice when he spoke of his true father, praying that George would understand that this was merely an act when the time came.  _ God, if George were here…. _

“That is true,” mused Bean, before he looked up at Alex with a smirk on his face. “Speaking of the issue of your desire for a command of a battalion….. I have a proposition for you. The chance you've been waiting for, that you thought you would get when you joined the Continental Army.” 

“P-President Bean? What could you possibly be speaking of?” Alex asked, the idea of Bean having a proposition for him intriguing the young man despite himself.  _ Whatever it is, there is no way I will accept it!  _

Bean leaned in close to Alex, so he may whisper into his ear. “I know you doubt that I am the father you never had…. but what if I would not only be your father, but your commander? If you chose to serve under me, I could finally give you the command you have always wanted, the command Washington has denied you countless times. Imagine it…. Major General Alexander Bean… second in command of the great James Hannibal Bean. Unmatchable power will finally be yours.”

_ No. Do not accept this proposal! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!  _ The Washington heir internally yelled at himself, even as he found himself nodding.  _ YOU CAN’T BETRAY GEORGE IN THIS WAY! But wait…. it might be good to accept this, just as part of the act. You'll rescind your command as soon as you escape.  _ “Tell me no more. I already accept, for this is the opportunity I have been waiting for.”

“Excellent,” Bean smirked, already imagining the expression on Washington’s face when he realized his own son had betrayed him. It was a perfect plan, and one Alexander would not be able to escape from no matter how hard he tried. “I already have an idea for your first mission, son.”

_ Don't call me son! Only George has the right to call me that!  _ Those words were on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but he held them in, realizing that if he said them it would jeopardize his entire act. He settled for a calmer, more submissive response instead, giving Bean a smile. “And what might that idea be, father?” 

“I want you to be the one to kill General George Washington.” 

Alex froze, eyes wide as he stared at Bean. “M-me? Kill my own father?!” In his shock and horror, he forgot to keep his act up, and Bean noticed this, seeing a perfect opportunity where he could manipulate Alex.

“He’s not your father any more, son. He never was, and never will be.” the President informed his subordinate, and Alex shook his head, not falling for Bean’s words.

“He is my father! You’re just pretending to be mine! And even if George and I weren’t biologically related, I love him as if we were!” exclaimed Alex, indignation clear in his voice as he glared at this man who dared to play games with him. 

“Alexander, listen to yourself! You sound ridiculous! Why the hell would you love a man who has lied to you many times over? A man who claims to be your father, yet never came to help you when you were stuck in the Caribbean!” Bean shot back, and Alex visibly flinched at the memories of his time there, looking away from the man. “A true father wouldn’t have left his son behind, especially if he knew he was the child of the Great Prophecy!”

“Whoa there. Hang on a second. Prophecy?” Alex asked, remembering to abide by his act once again.  _ Shit. I have to convince him I believe what he is saying. _

“Yes. Prophecy. I won’t disclose the exact words to you, for safety reasons of course, but in a nutshell…. It concerns you being the one who will lead the Soul Stealers to victory, demolishing both the United States and Britain in the process.” Bean told him, and Alex nodded, curious as to what this prophecy exactly was. 

“I understand your concerns about safety, but can you please inform me as to the prophecy’s exact contents? I hold no more ill will toward you, father, and will do whatever you say, so long as you trust me.”  _ Maybe I can get him to tell me some important secrets of the organization, then I can tell George them! That way we would have more of a chance of winning.  _ Alex thought, internally smirking.  _ It’s the perfect plan. _

“I’m sorry son, but I cannot disclose it to you at this current time. The Fates forbid such a thing. Now, come on. There’s many a thing to plan for when Georgie arrives and attempts to ‘rescue’ you.” Bean smiled at Alex, putting finger quotes around the word “rescue” as the boy chuckled.  _ He can’t know. Not yet. I have a feeling that should the opportunity arise, he would go running to Washington and tell my brother everything he knows. While the boy seems sincere, something tells me he’s just acting. And besides, he blew up at me a few minutes ago. _

_ I’ll just have to wait, and watch. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a rather good actor when he wants to be, isn't he? Don't worry, things are going to go down soon. Especially where Pres. Bean and General Washington are concerned ;)
> 
> I've been wondering if I should perhaps make a reincarnation AU for this 'verse after I finish writing this story. What are your thoughts? Let me know in the comments below.


	9. All is Not What it Seems to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Victoria finally arrive at the headquarters of the SS, only to discover that Alex has recently (unwillingly, of course) claimed the title of Prince of the Soul Stealers, for a royal heirarchy has been implemented within the organization. Meanwhile, the Marquis de Lafayette realizes he has failed in his duty to protect his family, and as a result races off to join the quest to retrieve Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally decided to update this fic, so here is chapter 9 of The General's Son! Make sure to fasten your seatbelts, for shiz is going to go down in Chapters 10 and 11! Be sure to comment with any suggestions/things you would like to see in the story. Anyways, enjoy!

General George Washington rode as fast as he could through the woods, his friend Victoria by his side. It was early in the morning, and according to Victoria they were close, very close, to their destination. 

“We’re almost there, George!” Victoria said excitedly, pointing in front of her. “It'll be right there, just beyond those trees. If I know President Bean well, he'll already be up and about. Generally speaking, he's an early riser.”

George nodded, closing his eyes and steeling himself for their arrival at the SS headquarters. Before they knew it, they were in front of the door, speaking to one of the guards there. “I would like to request an audience with President Bean. I have important information that he ought to be privy to, that might greatly affect the fate of this organization. Please allow us to see him as soon as possible.”

“Of course, sir. He’ll be right with you. He's currently finishing up a meeting with his son Alexander Bean, his second in command.” The guard informed him, and both George and Victoria froze at his words. 

“I-I didn't know he had a son,” Victoria managed, and the guard chuckled, finding their shock amusing.

“Neither did any of us, until very recently. Rumor has it that Co-Commander Bean was once of the Washington family- you know, related to the head of the Continental Army? Apparently Washington tried to convince him he was his son, but President Bean rescued Alex from the man and told him the truth of his parentage. That's classified information, so don't go sharing it around.” The guard warned him, and George’s eyes widened, as he concealed a gasp.  _ Alexander is gone. I have lost him forever. _

“O-okay. We’ll keep the secret, Monsieur. After all, I cannot possibly imagine what would happen to this wonderful society should this information fall into enemy hands. Imagine if Washington were to learn about this betrayal!” Victoria said, and George chuckled quietly despite himself, for Washington  _ had  _ learned about this betrayal. And he was very displeased by this news.

“Yeah…. I would likely either lose my job or be killed if such a thing were to happen. Anyways, it was nice meeting you two. Go to the waiting room by President Bean’s office, he'll be with you momentarily.” With that, the guard left, and Victoria and George shared a look before heading to what they guessed was the waiting room. Once they got there, George sat down in one of the leather chairs, resting his head in his hands as the apparent hopelessness of the situation hit him. 

“George… relax. It’ll be okay.” Victoria had sat down next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He looked at her and shook his head, before glancing away from her.

“I’ve lost my son… again. And you think it’s okay for you to tell me that it’s going to be okay?” George growled, glaring at Victoria, who to her credit did not flinch away from him.  _ I found my son, only for me to lose him again! To the very person who stole him in the first place! Is it even worth it to rescue him?  _ He roughly shoved the last thought out of his head, his hands curling into fists as he felt a wave of frustration wash over him.  _ No. Don’t say that. Of course it’s worth it to rescue him! You’ll be able to undo the damage Bean did to him. Listen to Victoria. It’ll be okay- _

“The President will see you now.” The same guard who had informed him of Bean’s actions in regards to Alex had returned, interrupting his thoughts in the process. George and Victoria stood up in unison, sharing a grim smile with one another before following the guard to what could only be President James Hannibal Bean’s office. 

However, they weren’t heading to President Bean’s office.

Instead, they were heading to a different room, this one being much bigger than an office. The elegant door stood menacingly above them, and the guard stopped them, a smile on his face.

“Now, before you enter the room, let me coach you on the etiquette. You must address President Bean as His Honorable Majesty, for he has already secretly assumed his predestined role as King of America, and you must address his son as Prince Alexander or Your Highness. We at the Soul Stealers have a hierarchy much like the one back home in England, and that hierarchy will eventually be the way in which this country is governed.” The guard instructed them, and George kept a stoic appearance as he nodded. “Do you understand?”

“Yes. Now please allow us to see His Majesty, King James, at once. This information is much too important for us to wait.” Victoria commanded, confidence in her voice as she stared down the guard. George admired her confidence in this moment, and envied her for it, knowing he could only dream of matching her self-assurance. “This system of governance must be new. I don’t remember it being here when I was held prisoner,” she whispered quietly to George, who nodded.

“Of course, Madame.” The guard obeyed her order, opening the door and allowing them to step in.

This time, George did not manage to hide his gasp when he entered the room, for it was quite magnificent in both size and appearance. His eyes roamed the grand room, pausing when they landed on two thrones in the center of the room. On one throne was whom he only guessed could be King James, and on the other was… 

On the other throne, dressed in clothing meant for royalty, was the General’s wayward son, one Alexander George Washington.

* * *

Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette prided himself on his love for his family, friends, and country.

Never once had his loyalty wavered toward them, never once had he failed to complete a task that he had been assigned by them. That is, until now.

He had been assigned to protect Victoria, his twin sister… and he had failed to do so. By letting her go on the quest to save his honorary brother with George Washington, he had put her in harm’s way. He had put her in harm’s way, and he could never forgive himself for that. Actually, he had failed his family twice, considering that he had let Alex get captured in the first place, and there was no way he would let himself fail them again.

In that moment, the Marquis de Lafayette knew what he had to do.

He had to go join the mission to rescue Alex.

The safety of his family depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was fun. Next chapter's going to be even more intense, and not everyone will make it out unharmed... just saying. Stuff is going to go d o w n between George and King James/Lawrence, as well as Victoria and Alex. Needless to say, be prepared!


	10. Courage and Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I think y'all will enjoy this chapter. It's got Protective!Washingdad and Laf to the max, as well as some adorable Alex/Victoria fluff at the end. Needless to say, stuff goes down. Better grab some popcorn, because this stuff will be intense! Enjoy!

When Alexander saw who had entered the room, his eyes widened comically, and he gasped, resisting the urge to run over and pull his true father into a hug, so he could apologize for everything that George likely thought had happened. He could see George was having similar thoughts, and stared into his father’s eyes for a second before shifting his gaze over to Victoria, who blushed furiously as she felt his eyes on her. President Bean looked over at the disturbance, and grinned widely, hopping down from his throne when he saw who had arrived.

 

“Well well well. If it isn't the belligerent father and the missing rebel. Why, it's been  _ such  _ a long time since I've seen the two of you! Especially Georgie.” Bean grinned, sauntering over with a sword in his hand. George stormed over to him, the epitome of rage as he shouted, his voice filled with the grief that had plagued him the last few days.

 

“YOU DARE TO TURN MY OWN SON AGAINST ME?” His voice was terrifyingly loud now, matching the sheer volume it would eventually reach when he would discover that General Charles Lee would go against his orders at Monmouth. He was furious, and it was clearly demonstrated in his actions and his words, especially as he grabbed Bean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. “Because of you, I thought my son was  _ dead.  _ Because of you, I’ve been through hell and back, and something tells me this is not over. BECAUSE OF YOU, I THOUGHT MY SON HAD BETRAYED ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?” 

 

Alex was now standing by Victoria, gripping her hand tightly as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Guilt pierced his heart as he heard the raw grief and emotion in his father’s voice, and he knew he was responsible for the way George was feeling.  _ It was necessary, _ he reminded himself, shaking his head sadly.  _ It was necessary to act as if I had betrayed Pa… for otherwise Bean would have surely killed me. George will forgive me when he hears my reasoning. In fact, I think he already has. _

 

“Tut tut, Georgie.” Bean fiddled with his belt for a minute, before he pulled out a sleek, black pistol, holding it to George’s head. Alex froze as he saw what was going on, as did Victoria, and the two shared a panicked look with each other.

 

“James…. Please don’t kill him…” Alex pleaded with the man who had pretended to be his father, and James looked at him, smirking.

 

“I don’t think so, son. The  _ great  _ General George Washington has been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember, and it’s about damn time that bastard pays for his crimes against me.” Bean responded, the smirk getting wider. “And besides, you hate him don’t you?”

 

“NEVER! I don’t hate my father, and never will, despite what you want me to believe!” Alex growled, and George smiled sadly at his son’s declaration of the loyalty he had believed to be lost just a few moments ago, the words easing some of his grief. Alexander still loved him. He hadn’t truly lost his son!

 

“Come now Alexander, control your temper!” Bean reprimanded the colonel, and Alex gave the man the middle finger, causing Victoria to snicker despite the situation. Bean’s eyes narrowed as he saw this act of defiance from the Washington spawn, and he let out a low, menacing growl, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two long strands of rope. “Fine. If you're going to be that way, I'll have to teach you a lesson about obedience. A lesson that will end in your death at the hands of Miss Victoria, the woman I know you love.”

 

“NO!” Victoria shouted, her face white as a sheet. “I WON’T KILL ALEXANDER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!”  _ Especially not to the boy I hope to marry one day!  _

 

Smirking, Bean tied Alex to the chair, before pulling out a gun and holding it to George’s head. “Oh, really? I'll give you an ultimatum, Madame Lafayette. If you don't kill Alexander, I’ll pull the trigger on this gun and Georgie here will die. I don't think you want Alex to lose his father, don't you? For a life spent in grief is a fate worse than death.”

 

Victoria was shaking, both with fury and sadness, as she contemplated the situation she now found herself in.  _ I won't do this! But I can't let George die! I can’t be the one responsible for the General’s death! Imagine what it would do to Alex!  _ “I-I won't do it. But I also won't let you kill George, so I would like to make an offer to you, Your Majesty. I'll let you kill me, so long as you let these two go free and unharmed.” 

* * *

  
  


The Marquis de Lafayette raced through the woods on his horse, praying to Providence that he made it in time to stop any possible bloodshed from occurring.   _ Please, don’t let me be too late! What if my sister got killed? Or my brother?! It would be because of me they died! No. Don’t think like that. It won’t happen. _

 

“Not if I can help it,” he muttered to himself, when he looked up and saw a guard standing watch at the entrance to the Headquarters, stopping his horse as the man walked over. “Hello there, sir.”

 

“Who are you and what business do you have with us?” growled the guard, and Lafayette gave the man his most winning smile, his eyes twinkling merrily.

 

“My name is Victor Pontmercy, Monsieur. As for what business I have here… I come bearing news from the French about a possible alliance between this organization and our fine country against those damned Americans,” Lafayette informed the stranger, thinking of a name on the spot. He knew he couldn't give him his real name, for that would certainly lead to his being captured, refused entry, or worse killed. 

 

Apparently, the guard bought his little act and took the bait, for he let Gilbert in without a second thought. 

 

“Go to the front desk that you’ll see as soon as you walk inside, and inform the woman there that Lieutenant Sardar sent you. She’ll take you there. Oh, and one more thing!” The guard suddenly said just as Lafayette was about to enter. “Make sure you address President Bean as Your Royal Majesty, and his son Alexander as  His Highness or something similar to that. Good luck, Victor.”

 

_ Good luck indeed. I’ll need every ounce of it I can get, considering how much of a troublemaker Alexandre can be.  _ Lafayette thought grimly, before taking a deep breath and opening the door, bursting into the room as all of its occupants fell silent, staring at him in open-mouthed shock. 

 

Lafayette studied the room, growling quietly when he noticed the gun that was being held to George’s head, and the fact that his sister was currently bound to a chair. He walked slowly toward Bean, drawing his sword and staring at the man with a frighteningly angry expression on his face.

 

“How dare you try to take my brother, father,  _ and  _ sister away from me? You will pay for what you have done, you fat little bastard!” With that, the Marquis shoved the King away from his father, snatching the gun from his grasp and aiming it at the man as George, who had tried to keep his reaction to Laf’s sudden appearance to a minimum, snuck toward Alex and untied him. 

 

“Gil…” Victoria whispered in shock as she stared at her brother, not even noticing that Alex was once more gripping her hand protectively. “Y-you came for us…” 

 

Gilbert pretended not to hear Victoria, as he held his sword to Bean’s throat, his eyes burning with unexpressed rage as he stared at the man who had nearly destroyed his family. “Here’s what’s going to happen,  _ Your Majesty _ ,” He said the title sarcastically, knowing full well that the man did not deserve to have the honor of being the king of an entire nation. “You are going to let the General, his son, and my sister go, and leave us alone for the rest of our lives. If you do that, I won’t kill you. I should remind you that you are completely at my mercy right now, Beanie Boy. I could do whatever I wanted to you, and you would be able to do nothing about it.”

 

Bean stayed frozen in his place, knowing that if he struggled and attempted to escape his grasp the Frenchman would not hesitate to kill him. He might as well comply with the man’s demands, for after all there would be other times to destroy the Washington family. “I’ll let you go. Guards, escort them and see that no harm comes to them as they leave!” 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the family of four were finally back in the woods, all on their horses. There were only three horses (since Alex didn’t have one), so Victoria offered for Alex to accompany her on her mount, a beautiful jet black mare named Memory. The Chosen One of the Prophecy gladly accepted this fortuitous offer, and so he joined his best friend/crush on top of her horse, enjoying the ride through the woods with her. 

 

“You were amazing back there, you know. The bravery you showed in putting me and George ahead of you was truly impressive. I must admit I was terrified when you offered for yourself to be killed instead of having to kill me, so I must ask you one thing: why?” Alex inquired of her, and she turned around, giving him a smile before looking back at the path on which they were walking. (He was sitting behind her, and she was the one steering the horse)

 

“You ask me why I would have sacrificed myself to save you, and by extension George?” Victoria asked, and Alex nodded. Having gotten her suspicions confirmed, she smiled at him once more, brushing a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear.

 

“I would have sacrificed myself in a heartbeat to save you, Andy, because… because...I love you,” she told him, admitting it for the first time out loud to the man who had become like a brother to Gilbert. “I have loved you ever since I first met you and got to know you, and I cannot imagine a world without you in it. Even if I’m not part of that world… at least you would be. We’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but in those few weeks I’ve fallen more and more for you.”

 

“Ria… I-I… I… God, I don’t deserve you.” Alex’s eyes were wide as he confessed this to her, shocked at the nature of Victoria’s confession. Victoria shushed him, as she gazed into his eyes, the same eyes that had enchanted her what seemed like decades ago. 

 

“Hush, Andy. Don’t say such a thing. Everyone deserves someone who loves them, even if they think they do not.” Victoria reassured the emotionally confused boy, knowing he was still dealing with what had appeared to be a major betrayal to George (even if it was just acting). 

 

“Ria, please. I love you too, but… but…” Alex trailed off, not really sure what to say to this.

 

“But nothing,” she told him sternly, and he smiled at her sadly, the pain in his eyes from their recent ordeal twisting her heart in grief.  _ God, if I could have taken his place and been kidnapped instead… I would have. Anything to protect Alexander. _ “Even if you think you don’t deserve me, you’ll still have to put up with my constant presence, so my words are final. Don’t ever doubt yourself or your worth to the world again.”

 

Alex nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as they rode, and she settled into his grip, relaxing slightly against him. He slowly eased control of the reins from her, taking them in his hands while the exhausted, young woman rested, soon falling asleep with her head on his chest. He chuckled, shaking his head fondly as he admired her beauty that she possessed in sleep, and George looked over, smiling when he saw what was happening.

 

“Ha! I told you those two would get together sometime soon!” whispered Lafayette happily to George, who merely smiled before nodding. 

 

“I do believe we should decide on our next course of action,” Alex spoke up, keeping his voice quiet so as not to disturb a still-sleeping Victoria. “Where do we go from here?”

 

George smirked, his eyes lighting up as he thought of an idea. “I think it’s time we pay Martha a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review/comment!


	11. Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in two months or something like that; my schedule so far this summer has been insane! I'm currently taking a summer geometry course, during which we have five weeks, 3 classes per week, to learn an entire year of geometry, so I'm rather busy. Anyways, enjoy this rather late chapter!

Soon, they arrived at Mount Vernon, and George knocked on the front door with three determined knocks. Martha answered the door without hesitation, her eyes lighting up when she saw it was George.

“George! You’ve come home!” She squealed, excitedly pulling her husband into a bone-crushing hug and kissing him on the cheek. “God, I've missed you so much! How's everything going? Are you okay? Why have you come home?” 

“Hush, love. One question at a time.” George chuckled fondly, as he hugged her back. “Everything is fine. Relax.” 

Martha sighed, looking up at George. “Alright.” She smiled at him, her eyes dancing with happiness. “Now why have you come home? Not that I'm upset or anything, but there's a war going on out there. I assumed you were fighting.”

“I am fighting, sweetheart. But I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer. Especially now that I have found Alexander.” George grinned at her, bouncing on his heels in excitement. 

Martha raised her eyebrows at her husband. “Love? What do you mean by “especially now that I have found Alexander’?” 

“I mean just that.” George pulled Alex over. “Alex, come over here and meet your mother!” 

Martha’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it. “You… found Alexander?!  _ Our  _ Alexander? The Washington-who-Vanished?”

Alexander stepped forward, looking at Martha with an emotion George could not place. It seemed like an equal blend of love and confusion. “M-mom? Mom, it's me. Alexander.”

Mom.

The word felt strange on Alex’s lips. As if, despite knowing the truth, he still had no right to use it.

He had abandoned them, after all. He had abandoned Martha and George. 

He had left his family.

A stray tear rolled down his cheek, even as Ria nudged him forward into Martha’s welcome embrace. He returned the hug just as passionately as she had given it, burying his face in her shoulder.

“Oh my god Mom…. I'm so sorry….” Alex whimpered like a child, his voice thick with grief and guilt. Martha stroked his hair as she hugged him, whispering soothing words of forgiveness into his ear. George and Victoria watched them quietly, both wearing small smiles on their faces. 

“I saw the effect my disappearance had on Dad, mom. I can only begin to imagine what it did to you….” He trailed off, and Martha tightened her hug, shaking her head.

“No, it’s okay. Everything’s okay now that you’re here.” Martha smiled at her son, before opening the front door. “Come inside, you three. I don’t want any of you catching a sunburn or anything like that!” 

George, Victoria, Alex, and Lafayette all obeyed Lady Washington, entering the mansion with small smiles on their faces. If there was one thing they could all agree on, it was that Martha Washington was the epitome of a mother hen. Her children and family were her eggs, and she had been charged with the immensely difficult task of protecting them.

Something which, Martha realized, she had been doing an awful job of.

They all sat down in the living room, each seated on some form of a couch or chair. Victoria, however, sat on Alex’s lap, and George arranged himself so he was near them, ever the protective father. Martha watched all this with a small smile on her face, glad that her little boy could find someone to trust and love in the form of the Lafayette girl. George had written home about her as soon as she was reunited with her twin brother Gilbert, and Martha had been ecstatic at the news. Though, she wondered where Victoria had come from in the first place.

“Miss Lafayette….pardon me for asking, but how did you come to know Alexander? George never really elaborated on that in his letters home to me.” Martha inquired politely, raising a single eyebrow at the young woman her son was infatuated with. 

Victoria paused, glancing at her brother before giving her answer. “He was one of the first people I met when I arrived in the General’s camp, madam. I had previously been held captive by the Soul Stealers, and as such President Bean,” she made a face at the mention of the little bastard who had dared kidnap the man she loved. “Decided to entrust me with the task of assassinating Alexander Washington-Hamilton-” 

At this, Martha opened her mouth to protest, but Victoria held up a hand to calm her. “Don't worry, Lady Washington. I have no intention of ever doing such a thing. I could never hurt a friend of my brother’s in such a manner, nor be the reason for a country’s downfall.”

Martha smiled at the young girl, admiring her loyalty to both Alexander and the American cause. “Please, Miss Victoria. Call me Martha. Besides, from the way I see my son looking at you, we’ll be family soon enough.”

Victoria and Alex both blushed at the older woman’s comment, before Victoria nodded and spoke her agreement. “As you wish… Martha.” She acknowledged, smiling at the woman who would likely soon be her mother-in-law.

George watched them all interact with a small smile on his face, chuckling softly at Martha’s comment and exchanging a look with Miss Victoria’s brother. He paused, however, as the conversation turned toward more unpleasant things. Namely, Alexander’s backstory.

“Alexander, pardon an old woman’s curiosity, but what happened to you when you were separated from me and George all those years ago?” Martha inquired, her tone polite and courteous so as not to upset the young Lieutenant Colonel. 

“You’re not old, mother. Quite the contrary, in fact. You still look rather young to me.” Martha smiled at the young boy’s comment, leaning forward to listen as he began to speak in a soft, quiet tone about what had happened all those years his father and mother had believed him to be dead.

Alexander talked well into the night, speaking about that particular subject for a good six hours. He was such a bright young man that his eloquent words painted the details of his time in the Caribbean quite vividly for all four listeners, all of whom discovered things they hadn’t known about before. For young Victoria de Lafayette and her brother, it was their first time hearing the full length of Alexander’s troubling backstory, and the things they discovered made their heart ache for their beloved friend. 

Finally, the future secretary of the treasury finished speaking, and silence fell upon the room as soon as he said the last word. Everyone was astounded by what they had learned, some unable to believe Alexander was still alive. Martha and George especially were feeling quite downtrodden after learning what their son had been through, the guilt they felt for letting him be stolen by those damnable Soul Stealers immeasurable. 

Alexander looked around the room at the people occupying it, noting the various emotions on their faces. His heart twisted with guilt when he saw the grief his father and mother were feeling, and he felt even guiltier as his father pulled him into a tight hug.

“I'm so sorry, Alex… I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that…” George said softly, as he held onto Alex, keeping the boy close. Alex smiled up at him sadly, resting his head on his father’s chest.

“I know dad, I know. But you don't have to apologize. Everything that happened was completely out of your control, and as such you hold no responsibility whatsoever.” Alex responded quietly, and even as George shook his head, he knew Alexander was right. Of course he was, that handsome, intelligent boy. 

“You’re right, son.” George acknowledged, sighing. “Perhaps we should be getting to bed. It is rather late, after all.”

Alexander nodded, before speaking again. “That sounds like a wonderful idea to me. Let’s retire early, for I know that there is much to be done tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone.”

With that, he went up to bed, looking forward to the busy day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, remember to comment any ideas or questions, I will be happy to answer them!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review :)


End file.
